With the continuous development of the field of computing, currently, some predetermined-type applications (such as a 3D game) have a high requirement on hardware resources. When the available hardware resources are insufficient, frame freezing often occurs. In order to ensure that some predetermined-type applications can run smoothly, hardware resources usually need to be optimized.
In an existing resource optimization method, a user needs to manually close some minor processes. For example, the user right-clicks a running application program in a toolbar of a desktop and selects to close the running application program, or the user opens a task manager of an operating system, and selects to close some processes in the task manager.
In the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the existing technology at least has the following problems. In the existing resource optimization method, a user needs to manually close an application or a process, which involves a complex operation. Before a process of a terminal, such as a game process, is started, system resources are still abundant. However, after the game process, for example, is started, while a previous process still running, resources of the terminal become insufficient, and frame freezing occurs when the game process runs. Moreover, when the user manually closes the application program or the process, it is easy to close some system processes required for normal running of an operating system by mistake, so as to cause a system crash.